The Thirteenth Pillar
by Nuwi
Summary: An Heiress cocooned all her life decided to sneak out and met a mysterious guy. Will this guy be the cause of the downfall of the mighty Yukihira Clan and its 13 sub-families? R&R. Multiple Pairings.


_Hello everyone. This is my first work on this account. Please take care of me. I would really appreciate your reviews. Also, I mixed traditional Japanese and Medieval here so don't be confused in the near future._

* * *

I was scanning the crowd for any particular happening that I may enjoy when I spotted a group of people encircling a table. I checked if my cloak remained intact. When I was sure everything's fine I approached the pack.

I stood on my toes to see what the noise is all about but failed to accomplish my objective. So I forcefully made my way into the crowd. A series of grunts was heard as I push myself into the commotion.

"Excuse me."

One lady scowled as I pushed her gently. I need to get through but she remained still. I tried excusing myself twice but not even a single response was heard from her that's why I pushed her.

She finally turned to face and point a finger at me. "Hey… Young man. Don't you…" she stopped mid-sentence to scan my face.

"I need to get through. I'm sorry if I pushed you." I told her in my deepened voice as I stared straight into her eyes and held her hands.

She let me pass after that 'apology'. I should thank Tono-sempai and her womanizing skills afterwards. I smirked as I remembered that amusing look on that lady's face. I feel sorry yet I wanted to laugh.

I was now in front of the crowd and I can clearly see what the ruckus is about.

"I am betting these 25 silver coins if anyone can beat me in this crowd." The champion proclaimed and the crowd erupted into a roar. I found myself stepping forward and accepting the invitation.

The crowd was silenced, all eyes on me now.

"I accept." I told him in my most calm voice and made my way into the table.

I can't blame their silence. Compared to him, I was skinny. I do look like a wimp. I have no scars or proofs that I have been into battles countless of times.

"You sure, boy?" he raised his brow in a mocking manner as he inquired.

I nodded. "Go on, don't go easy on me." I looked up to meet the crowd's reaction. Some looked surprised but managed to jeer.

The audience was back to their noisy business and the betting began. I promised my 10 gold coins if I would lose. That's if I lose.

I rested my arm on the table and waited for my opponent to do the same.

We began the arm wrestling. He was strong but I think the strength of his level is just pass Koko's. And Koko's not even this muscular. I overestimated him, I think.

After a series or struggling, I won as I have expected. The champion just patted my head and chuckled at his loss.

"Guess, I was beaten by a brat?"

"You were good." I grinned.

"Are you sure you're normal? You might be a _pillar_." His remark caught me smiling again.

"You think I would be a good pillar?" I inquired. A pillar is a guardian of the ruling clan. To be thought of as a pillar is something to be proud of for me. That means I am strong enough to be recognized.

"Yes and here's the coins I promised you." I took the purse and bid him good bye.

"Let's brawl again some time!" I shouted but he's not that far to not hear what I have said. He did not turn back and just waved a hand instead.

I shifted my attention back to crowd. "Who's next?"

Nobody dared to move except from a certain raven lad with crimson orbs. Oh ho. His smirk reminds me of myself awhile ago.

"What will you give me if I win?" I asked him.

He did not say a word rather he raised a purse.

"How much?" I continued asking him.

"40 silver coins." He answered nonchalantly.

"Alright. Let's-" he cut me off with a question.

"And what do I get if I win?" it's his turn to ask me.

"10 gold coins." I replied quickly. He seemed not pleased by 10 gold coins as he raised a brow.

He paused for a while, thinking for a better bargain.

"You tour me instead." He told me with his lopsided grin.

"Wha-What? Why me?" No way I'm touring him. I won't waste my free time in touring a stranger. Besides, he's good looking he can catch a girl easily.

He shrugged and just placed his arm on the table. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but did the same, nevertheless.

He was damn strong. He's on par with Youichi and I've never beaten Youichi in games like this.

The thought of me losing to this guy flooded my head. I shook my head to erase the idea. I need to win this. I was determined to win that's why I poured my whole strength on my arm.

I observed my opponent, he noticed the change of strength and moments later, he did not hold back.

"Darn." I said through my gritted teeth.

His smirk just grew wider and finish it with a blow. The crowd cheered at his victory.

I punched the table out of frustration. I threw him the coins but he managed to catch it one-handed.

"Not so fast. You promised me a tour." he caught my arm because I tried leaving.

I faced him. "I added 10 more, tour by your self." With that I left with a sulky mood.

* * *

I stomped my feet as I made my way to a nearby forest. I really hate losing.

"Ts. I hate that Youichi-guy." I kicked a stone as I said that.

"Not so fast. You promised me a tour." I imitated him in deep voice and made face.

"Tour your self, arrogant brat. I hope he loses his way." I grunted.

I climbed a sakura tree and found myself sleeping on one of its branches.

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" a cry disturbed my peaceful sleep. I slowly opened my left eye to peek. I'm checking if I'm not hallucinating.

I saw a kid cornered by a wolf. He's trying to fend it off with a piece of wood. I have come to my senses and jumped off the branch I was resting on and paced towards the kid.

I made it in time before the wolf lunged towards the boy. My cloak was bitten by the wolf but I did not mind it as long as the kid I held in my arms is safe. I removed the cloak since it would only be nuisance. We started running because I haven't brought my katana with me.

"Onee-chan."

After several turns I glanced and saw that we've lost the wolf. I let down the little boy in my arms. His breathing has calmed down.

"Are you hurt by any chance?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "I thought onee-chan was an onii-san."

I chuckled. "You were worried because of that?"

He slowly nodded. "Arigato onee-chan." Aw. He's cute. I held out my hand.

"Call me Mikan-nee, okay? And what's your name?" He held his hand out too.

"Toushiro." A familiar voice interrupted our conversation. It was Youichi-guy. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"You were a girl after all." It's my turn to raise a brow. He knew?

"It's obvious. Just by looking at your face and your body frame. Although I can't blame others if they thought you were a guy." He averted his gaze towards my chest.

I covered my chest with my hands on impulse. "Pervert!"

He ignored my retort and carried Tou-chan.

"How do you know Tou-chan?" I changed the subject. They started walking that's why I walked too to catch up to him.

"Missing." He replied so calmly with his stoic expression.

"How are we supposed to find his guardian? I can't go on like this. Give that cloak of yours to me." I told him.

He was skeptical but did not say a word about it and handed his cloak still. I snatched it and wore it immediately. I'm still mad at him because I lost.

"Grumpy about your loss aren't we?" he mocked me as we walk. I just snorted at him.

"Thought so." He told me.

I rolled my eyes again and asked Tou-chan.

"Do you know the way to your home?"He shook his head.

"Let's get out of here first." Youichi-guy directed.

We remained silent as we trudged our way out of the forest. When we were finally in town, our attention was shifted to the one Toushi's pointing at. It was couple with a kid.

"Can Onee-chan and onii-san be Papa and Mama for a while?"

"Why? You would see them later right? And how did you find this arrogant guy here?" I told him. Youichi-guy did not say something but I can tell he's listening.

"No. Mama and Papa were gone. Only Aunt is taking care of me. She told me to wait there. But she took so long so I searched for her and Onii-san here told me we will search for her after we got into the woods"

"You should not talk to guys looking suspicious." I tsked.

"Look at you." Youichi-guy replied smugly.

"Just because I wear cloak does not mean I will do something bad, you jerk." I argued.

"Don't quarrel Mama and Papa." Toushiro put his fingers on his lips as if silencing us.

"Fine, your Papa here started this war." I pouted. He really was the one who started it.

"Papa huh?" he poked fun at me.

Realizing what I have said, I covered my mouth and refuse to argue more. I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

"It's alright. Mama is only slightly irritated." He reassured Toushiro.

"Don't call me that you jerk!" I protested.

Tou-chan's shoulders dropped. I immediately felt guilty that's why I have told that, "Okay, we'll be your 'Mama' and 'Papa' until your Aunt finds you, okay?"

Tou-chan now back to his happier mood exclaimed, "Yaaaay. Let's play hide and seek Mama and Papa! Papa is the it."

Youichi-guy let him down. He started counting that's why we hid.

I carried Tou-chan and climbed a tree nearby. "Now keep quiet Tou-chan." He nodded, he even covered his mouth.

Youichi-guy started looking for us after ten counts. He began asking village people who were around the area. I really can't stand his gut.

"Hey! No fair!" I shouted. He recognized my voice and smirked as he approached the tree.

"Found ya."

We jumped off the tree and dusted ourselves.

"Mama blew our cover." Tou-chan pouted. I feel sorry again because he really was enjoying hiding.

"Stupid." Youichi-guy flicked my forehead.

"Ow. That hurts Youichi-guy." I complained.

"Youichi-guy? Lame. It's Natsume, you idiot."

"Whatever. I'm tired." I told him.

I don't want to argue anymore that's why I held Tou-chan's hand. We headed to the bench and rested.

About an hour passed since we stayed there. It was already late in the afternoon and we were the only ones left in that area. I removed the cloak covering my head and breathed a relief.

Soon, a woman probably in her mid-thirties approached us.

"Aunt !" Tou-chan jumped off the bench and run to meet his Aunt.

"I'm sorry. Did Toushi caused any of you trouble? I'm Toushiro's aunt. Nakahara Kumiko." His Aunt sincerely told us.

"No, it was fine Nakahara-san, I'm Mikan and this guy here is Natsume." I bowed as I finished my little speech.

"Looks like Toushi interrupted your date. I am really sorry." Nakahara-san started apologizing again.

I waved my hands in defense. "We were not a couple Nakahara-san and besides Tou-chan here entertained us."

"I'm glad Toushi behaved well. Come visit us, we'll serve you dinner." Nakahara-san invited.

I politely refused because it's already late but I promised to visit when I have time. I have to go back before Hotaru see's me. Natsume also refused for his own 'personal' reason.

* * *

I climbed the walls and landed a soft thud on the ground. I saw no one by the Third gate and tip toed.

I did my victory dance because I passed the hall successfully without being noticed.

I opened the door of my room and saw a familiar figure.

Violet striking orbs, check.

Pale complexion, check.

Cold aura, check.

Short raven hair, check.

The one I do not wish to see right now, check.

Yep, the one and only, Hotaru tapping her foot impatiently.

**"Explain yourself, Heiress."**


End file.
